ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Raiden X Hakumen
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! 2 Master Swordsmen; one, a cybernetic soldier, the other, a SIX-HERO. Which master of the saber has a better resolve? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Raiden.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Hakumen.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As a city is under attack by METAL GEAR EXCELSUS, Raiden was trying to destroy the metal monster, when out of the blue, a being in white came, and slashed the METAL GEAR in half, effectively destroying it in one attack. Raiden was pissed. Raiden: What the hell was that, soulless freak?! Don't you realize that was MY FOE??? Hakumen: Soulless? Freak? Nonsense. Besides, you would get killed anyway... Grey Fox is clearly the superior entity, as I compare him to an old friend of mine, Jubei... Raiden: SHUT UP WITH YOUR RHETORIC!!! Hakumen: Your immaturity is the reason you'll never compare to the likes of me. No, this is not arrogance, this fact is simple as that. Enraged, Raiden readied his combat stance. Raiden: Little shit. I've been through endless hate, jokes that offend me, and everything! What exactly did you go through, Masked Bitch?! Hakumen: You are starting to sound like the "Dark One"; a whinier version of him at that. I lost Konoe A. Mercury, yet as she became Phantom, there was something about that soulless entity that might allow her to come back... What did you lose in your lifetime? Raiden's eyes turned red, knowing Hakumen wanted peace with him. Raiden: BULLSHIT! I am NOT going to believe those words for any time frame!! Hakumen prepared his stance, knowing he'll win. Hakumen: Fine. Think of them as lies all you want, but the bottom line is... Hakumen then prepared his declaration... Hakumen: I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. '''I AM HAKUMEN! THE END HAS COME!!' '' (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature Extended) Raiden was not impressed by his foe's speech, and attempted to slash through Hakumen, only to get parried, and blasted through. As Raiden got up, then the fight began... The Fight SHAKE IT OUT! BEGIN! 59.9-52.6: As Raiden clashed swords with Hakumen, the latter sensed a vibrating disturbance within Raiden's blade. How could a fool like Raiden be so strong? he thought. Hakumen then went on the defensive, hoping Raiden would strike, but instead, he ripped some of Hakumen's lifeforce with his Zan-Datsu. It was then Hakumen knew he couldn't trust his defenses of a soldier that he underestimated like Raiden. Hakumen then decided to go on the offensive, but was parried by Raiden, and Hakumen was about to be punished for his insolence... 52.5-45.7: As Raiden was Mercilessly slashing at Hakumen, he realized a pattern in Raiden's chaos in his Sword wielding... Hakumen immediately parried the next hit Raiden was about to use... SHIIING!!! Raiden was dealt enough to stop his assault. Hakumen just dusted himself after all that mindless attacking... 46.2-44.1: Hakumen: You're better than I thought. I was wrong about you... 43.9-42.2: Raiden: Hmph... I've seen better fights. 41.9-34.7: As Raiden prepared his parry, Hakumen was charging one of his attacks. As the Parry faded, Hakumen stabbed Raiden before he had a chance to attempt another. Raiden tried a tornado kick esque move to deal a lot of damage; Hakumen simply flipped like a wheel as he slashed Raiden, sending him flying while he was on the ground. As Hakumen galloped, he then stomped on Raiden, sending him a bit further. 34.4-25.1: As Raiden got up, QUICKLY, the two clashed swords, Raiden's, vibrating, Hakumen's, unphased. The more the two blades hit, the more they shook. Hakumen was not ready to die just yet... 27.4591-27.3915: Hakumen used his ability to focus to see the next hit coming. It was a low attack, and Hakumen crouched, and used his parry... 27.2-14.6: Raiden accidentally fell for the parry, and was punished as a result. As Raiden was on the ground, Hakumen used one of his supers... Hakumen: Empty Sky Form... '''SUMMER'S ADVANCE!' '' The wave sent Raiden flying, and he miraculously recovered as a result. Hakumen then activated his Overdrive: Kishin, Increasing his Magatama increase rate. Although he had 26% health left from all the slaughter, he had plenty of time to finish off Raiden, at 32%, enough health needed to use his Forbidden Art... 14.5-0.1: Raiden was Desperate to win. He froze the space-time around him, and slashed Hakumen to the point of oblivion. Despite this, Hakumen is still alive, just barely though. Hakumen has full Magatama value, and as Raiden launched his final blow... Hakumen: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art... SHING! Hakumen: ' ''PERISH EVIL!!! ' As Hakumen slashed through Raiden, more slashes came out of nowhere, and as a result, Lightning couldn't even strike once... Raiden was obliterated. (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature Extended ends.) '''K.O.!' Not even a drip of blood remained from Raiden's now disintegrated body. As the area began to snow, Hakumen wondered if him destroying METAL GEAR EXCELSUS was right, or was it supposed to be Raiden's doing in his stead. One thing was for certain; that machine was worse than anything he fought, as it was a nuclear weapon. If anyone was to destroy it, it's Hakumen... Not Raiden... Hakumen thought to himself as the snow landed on his armor, trying to think of ways he could've avoided such a quarrel... Results/Credits (Cues Blazblue: Alter Memory OST - Eiyuu (Hakumen)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HAKUMEN! Raiden is from METAL GEAR (series), owned by KONAMI. Hakumen is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. METAL GEAR EXCELSUS is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI Rules of Nature is primarily made by Jamie Christopherson Eiyuu is from BlazBlue: Alter Memory, owned by Arte Refact Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Heroes Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music